


Blended

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Divorce AU [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blended family, Divorce AU, F/M, Free day, Gen, Modern AU, Naruto AU Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: I decided to do this for Naruto AU week free day.I may add more later but it is in my divorce AU verse.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Divorce AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Blended

If you would have asked Sakura Haruno how she envisioned her life, she certainly wouldn’t have told you that she imagined herself divorced, tossing teddy bears of her bed before her high school boyfriend toss her on the bed she used to share with her now ex-husband. 

She wouldn’t have said that she imagined herself a single mother and divorced from Sasuke Uchiha—she certainly thought that relationship was going to last forever. She was a nurse by day and an exhausted mother by night. 

Sarada was at her dad’s for the weekend so she was going out. She just didn’t think going out would lead to this. Her seemingly unavailable best friend called her from a bar asking her to meet up and it felt wrong. For some reason, she had decided it was supposed to feel wrong being with him. 

Because he had two kids and had only been divorced for a few months. Because he was her ex-husband’s best friend. Because she never gave him a real chance back when they were kids. Or was it because she only intended on fulfilling a need the first night they hooked up. 

Well, that was several months ago before Naruto became her boyfriend—again. Her ex-husband included, he was the only man to call her after hooking up on a first date. He was the only one that didn’t awkwardly kick her out the next morning or slink out of bed to avoid spending time with her. 

And so what felt once wrong quickly began feeling right. 

Now they were finding both of themselves planning which weekends they could see each other in secret. It wasn’t like they wanted to keep their relationship under wraps. Sakura just wasn’t sure how to tell their kids or exes for that matter that they were together. 

This weekend in particular he had been spending the entire weekend with her. It was so domestic and oddly familiar which was strange consider Sakura never had a partner who had made much of an effort to stick around. 

But the only people Naruto put before her were his two children and she certainly did not fault him for that. Wrapped in his arms had become her place of comfort the last several months and that wasn’t something she wanted to change. “Is this something you want to last?” he asked wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

He trailed his fingers up and down her back, tickling her bare skin. “What kind of question is that?” she asked smacking his chest, “What kind of woman do you think I am?” 

He smiled down at her eyebrows raising at her, “A beautiful, intelligent one who knows we can’t keeping sneaking around and need to tell our children.” 

“I know. I just like our bubble,” she said rolling over to stare up at the ceiling as if it owed her the answer to all her life’s problems. 

“Yeah, but we only get to enjoy being together once every two weeks. I miss waking up every day next to someone and I want more…I need more,” he reached out recapturing her hand. “We can be a team. Just think about it I guess?” 

… 

She had gone through what she planned to say a dozen times in her head. “ _Why is it so hard?”_ she asked herself. 

“Mom, you are being weird,” Sarada said dryly, setting her book down on the coffee table. The little girl crossed her arms waiting for an answer. 

Sakura snorted in amusement. Sarada may have looked like an Uchiha but when it came to her personality she was definitely a Haruno. She set some tea down and sat across from Sarada. “I’ve been thinking about introducing you to someone?” 

Sarada sipped her drink and tilted her head, “Okay? Who?” 

Sakura took in a deep breath feeling herself blush. She felt ridiculous but she needed Sarada’s approval. “I am dating someone but if you don’t like him—then I promise you he won’t stick around.” 

“Okay…do I know him?” 

Sakura took another deep breath. Sarada and Boruto hadn’t got along since preschool. “Yes, Boruto’s father. Mr. Uzumaki” 

Sarada blinked and looked at her critically, “Naruto?” Sakura gave her a challenging look. “Mom nobody calls him Mr. Uzumaki.” 

“Fine, but what do you think?” 

Her daughter turned inward, shoulders slumping, “I don’t know.” 

…

The first few weekends together were rough. Boruto had the most difficult time adjusting to the new relationship which was to be expected. Himawari seemed to be enamored with the idea of having another mother figure in her life and took to Sakura right away. 

Sarada seemed on the fence about everything but Boruto. She certainly made it clear that she wished her new stepbrother wasn’t part of the package deal. 

Naruto was washing some dishes while she took a break. Her pink hair was tied back with a red bandana and for the first time that weekend, she felt relaxed. Then her boyfriend dropped a bomb on her. “Do you want more kids?” he asked matter of fact. 

It sent Sakura into a coughing fit and she stared at him, “What? Why? Do you?” It certainly had never been a topic that came up with Sasuke. They both decidedly did not want any more children. 

He handed her a napkin and abandoned the dishes to pat her back gently. “Well I mean it’s not a deal-breaker it’s just I wouldn’t be against it.” 

Once she gathered herself she shook her head. “I think I’m done. Sarada was a very difficult birth and I never planned on anymore.”  


“Alright,” he said rubbing circles on her back. 

“That’s it?” she asked with a look of concern in her bright green eyes. 

He shrugged, “I was okay with either answer but…I like the idea of focusing on blending our family.” 

…

About a year into being together openly things began to fall into place. Her “forever fiancé” —as Temari would tease—came into their shared bedroom with a splitting grin. 

Sakura lowered her book as he sat at the edge of the bed. “Should I even ask?” 

“Sarada asked if she could call me dad too?” he said with a smile. Sakura’s eyes widened and she quickly set the book on the nightstand. “I said yes. I hope that’s okay?” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a heated kiss to his lips, “It’s more than okay.” 

Sakura didn’t imagine the life she had now, but she hadn’t dreamed of it either. 


End file.
